Our Butterfly
by FireflyBelle
Summary: Dueña de una prestigiosa revista, Bella Swan. El hombre que marcó su vida por primera vez, Jacob Black. El hombre que será su tatuaje por siempre, Edward Cullen. ¿Qué pasará cuando el pasado regrese? ¿Qué les traerá el futuro? ¿Una mariposa por error? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? Un regreso pondrá el mundo de Isabella Swan de cabeza... por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son los de Crepúsculo, por lo tanto le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. **

**Dedicado a una gran amiga, Lucynda, sé que todo fue difícil pero tuvo una recompensa. ¡Te adoro!**

_**La historia posee algo de contenido sexual, por lo tanto, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**Summary: **Dueña de una prestigiosa revista, Bella Swan. El hombre que marcó su vida por primera vez, Jacob Black. El hombre que será su tatuaje por siempre, Edward Cullen. ¿Qué pasará cuando el pasado regrese? ¿Qué les traerá el futuro? ¿Una mariposa por error? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? Un regreso pondrá el mundo de Isabella Swan de cabeza... por siempre.

**PD: este capítulo no esta beteado por si encuentran HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS es porque estaba desesperada por dar a conocerles oficialmente a mi ****_Our Butterfly._**

**_-FireflyBelle. _**

* * *

_-Mis pequeñas, muy pronto serán dueñas de este gran edificio. De esta revista que cuando yo me vaya será de ustedes. Lo aseguro- aseguró Renée Dwyer de Swan a sus hermosas niñas Rosalie Swan y la pequeña Isabella Swan. Ambas hermosas. Renée miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules a sus dos pequeñas, su cabello rubio-rojizo caía hasta su busto y lo llevaba ligeramente arreglado. Su piel blanquecina estaba fría debido al frío de las calles de Manhattan. _

_-Mami, ¿en serio?- dijo esperanzada la pequeña Rosalie. Ella sin duda había heredado los ojos de su madre, su cabello era rubio y su piel era blanca. _

_Renée asintió para luego ver a su hija Isabella que miraba con detenimiento el gran edificio que en los cristales de las ventanas se reflejaba el cielo gris de la ciudad de New York. _

_-¿Todo eso? ¡Es mucho, mamá!- dijo soltando un suspiro Isabella. Tenía sus ojos verdes, su cabello era castaño rojizo y su piel era muy blanca. _

_Renée soltó una risita porque su pequeñita estaba exagerando por decirlo así. Rosalie tenía siete años e Isabella tenía cinco años ya recién cumpliditos. _

_-Vamos preciosas, está muy frío acá y debemos irnos a casa para prepararle la cena a papá. Debe de estar hambriento- dijo Renée tomando la mano de sus hijas para dirigirse al precioso auto que estaba frente a sus ojos. _

_**Fin Flashback.**_

**Comienza el Bella POV. **

Y ahora estaba aquí. Con 20 años había venido a empezar a trabajar en la revista de mi madre y anteriormente de mi abuela. Mientras trabajaba por las tardes, iba en las mañanas a la universidad para terminar mi carrera de periodismo.

Según una de mis primas, era ilógico estar trabajando en una revista cuando realmente estaba estudiando periodismo pero no es cierto pues mi carrera se puede poner en práctica en esta revista de modas.

El sonido del teléfono empezó a sonar a lo que contesté.

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

_-Señorita Swan, hay una llamada en la otra línea. La señorita me dijo que su nombre era Esperanza Howards. ¿Se la paso?- _dijo mi secretaria, Valeria.

-Sí Valeria, es muy importante esta llamada. No quiero que nadie entre a la oficina, por favor, ni mi hermana, _nadie_- dije haciendo énfasis en el nadie.

Ella afirmó y me pasó la llamada.

_-¡Isabella Swan! Al fin puedo hablar contigo, tengo dos semanas esperando este momento- _dijo la voz llena de vida de Esperanza Howards. Esta mujer era cuatro años mayor que yo y podría beneficiar a la revista en el evento que teníamos planeado para la otra semana que era la re-inauguración de nuestra revista con su nuevo nombre.

-Hola Esperanza. Sí, estuve fuera del país por unos días viendo unas colecciones para la nueva temporada. Aún no pierdes tu encanto, he visto unas fotos tuyas y sigues igual de hermosa mujer.

-_Me sonrojo increíblemente. Gracias. Tu estás bellísima, Swan. Ahora pasemos a los negocios. Sé que quieres un beneficio muy grande para el evento, Bella. Sabes claramente que esto de nuevos nombres y eso es muy complicado y necesitas a alguien que pueda salvarles el trasero. Buscas a la indicada. _

-Si Esperanza pero no quería meter a cualquiera. Además, no todos son capaces de meter la pata a un hoyo profundo por beneficios, los negocios no son así. Quiero estar totalmente segura que tu empresa va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

_-No desconfíes nunca de mi compañía. Sabemos manejar esto muy bien-_ me contestó tranquila.-_ Deja esto en mis manos pues estamos algo complicados ahorita, llegaré mañana a las tres de la tarde para hablar contigo y con Rosalie. Deberías de ir buscando por cualquier cosa a otra compañía._

-Por supuesto. Gracias. Te espero.

Las respuestas de Esperanza claramente me habían dejado algo aturdida por lo que creía como ella había dicho _buscar otras compañías _entonces eso fue lo que hice, el problema era que ninguno me daba la suficiente seguridad.

Mi hermana, Rosalie, entró como un torbellino a mi oficina.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te dijo Esperanza? Sé que estabas hablando con ella. Dime que pasó.

-Chismosa- susurré a lo que ella contestó con un gruñido.- Me dijo que estaban algo complicados pero que igual mañana vendría para saber si era todo positivo o negativo. Por lo tanto busco más compañías pero en ninguna deposito la confianza que tengo con Esperanza, que es la necesaria.

Rosalie me miró. Asintió y frunció los labios. Quería decirme algo pero no podía. Hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Tengo una en mente, pero me vas dar un tiro en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué hay de la compañía de los Black? Sabes que son de confianza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamé levantándome de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en el culo.- Con esos ni me meto.

-Bella, sé que es difícil, mucho más con Jacob que lo odio pero...- la interrumpí.

-¡He dicho que no, Rosalie!- dije furiosa.- No voy a meter con esos hijos de su madre.

-Bien, bien. Sólo quería ayudar. Debo irme a mi oficina.

Ella se levantó y se fue. Me acerqué al ventanal que tenía y contemplé a la gente que estaba baomis pies y los autos que iban pasando y pasando.

Rápidamente recordé cuando había conocido a ese apuesto chico llamado Jacob Black.

**_Flashback._**

_-Hola, soy Jacob pero me dicen Jake- me dijo un chico alto, moreno, de ojos café muy oscuro y cabello negro. El chico era musculoso y me parecía atractivo. _

_-Bella Swan- estreché mi mano con la de el. _

_-Eres guapa Bella. ¿Por qué no salimos mañana al cine? Hay una buena película que me encantaría verla pero con tu compañía. _

_-Gracias. Y claro, le diré a mis padres que me lleven para que nos encontremos y que me vayan a traer cuando termine la película. _

_-No, no, no. Me niego rotundamente. Yo iré por ti y te iré a dejar a la puerta de tu casa. ¿Hecho?_

_-¡Claro!- exclamé a lo que el me abrazó. _

_Ambos eramos adolescentes de 18 años aunque el tenía 21 años. Así que yo era la única de 18. Esa noche me quise poner linda pero cómoda y discreta. Fuimos a ver una película de comedia muy buena, luego me invitó a una hamburguesa y luego empezó a hablarme sobre sexo y besos, todo de manera discreta. Me llevó a un pub cuando le había negado centésimas de veces y le rogaba que me llevara a casa pues ya eran las 11:30pm y mis padres se iban a enfurecer. Pero luego accedí. Recuerdo que me dio una bebida fuerte, era tequila y me emborraché con el segundo trago y de ahí sé que nos fuimos a su auto, seguía conciente cuando empezó a besarme, acariciarme y hasta tuvo relaciones conmigo pero para mí fue una violación... porque le negué todo eso y a el no le importó. Y el licor que había ingerido se había esfumado._

_Quise borrar ese sucio recuerdo de mi memoria miles de veces pero me era imposible. Me sentía sucia y una puta. Seguimos saliendo pero el ya casi no me llamaba ni nada por lo que quise dar por terminada la relación y fue entonces que llegué a su casa y lo vi teniendo relaciones con otra mujer. Sí, una tal vez de su edad. Recuerdo que me dijo que yo no era nada y que no íbamos a ser novios jamás. Me dolió tanto y la mujer se puso a reír. Huí a casa en donde le conté todo a mi mamá y a mi papá. Esas eran mis razones para no mezclarme con él jamás. Obviamente mi hermana sabía todo._

**_Fin Flashback. _**

Respiré hondo y sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar eso pero me era imposible. Ya habían pasado dos años pero el recuerdo seguía vivo en mi interior y me dolía tanto, tanto.

Salí para la oficina de Rosalie cuando en la recepción logré ver al mismísimo Jacob Black en persona, sonriendo como cuando lo conocí.

El corazón se me encogió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi primer amor estaba aquí, en mi mismo piso. Ese hombre estúpido que me jodió, que me dañó mucho.

En cuanto me miró se acercó a mí. Quise gritar y correr pero no me sentía capaz. Su sonrisa se había esfumado y la mía ni existía y otra vez recordé todo lo que pasó con él. Absolutamente todo y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla a lo que el rió.

Esto no podía pasarme. No a mí. Mi pasado estaba volviendo y no era para nada genial.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno al fin les presento a Our Butterfly. Triste pasado el de Bella y ahora que regresa es peor. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me han acompañado. La Ayuda será actualizado dentro de poco. **

**Sí, este capítulo no está beteado es por eso que tal vez hayan errores. Mi beta va a ahorcarme xD sé que leerás esto Jessica y lo siento jajaja. **

**Espero sus follows, favoritos y reviews. Eso me motiva a continuar, princesas.**

**Las quiero y nos leemos pronto. **

**Até breve.**

**_*FireflyBelle._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa, siento tanto no actualizar antes :( bien, hoy entré a la escuela.. otra vez ._. si una pesadilla por lo tanto me será más difícil estar actualizando por las tareas, exámenes y cosas horribles de la escuela. **

**En este capítulo LES PIDO que no me maten *cof cof, como si eso vaya a ser posible, cof cof* ¡aguanten al final sino no tendrán como leer! Y bien, ando de terca sin mandar capítulo a la beta xD por lo tanto si hay errores ortográficos no me culpen es que quería actualizar rápido :) besos y disfruten muñecas.**

* * *

****

Me quede viendo fijamente a Jacob. ¿Cómo era que estaba aquí? Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente para que ningún trabajador o socio me viera, estas cosas eran privadas y no me iba a dar el lujo de hacer papel de Magdalena.

-Isabella, que gusto verte después de un buen tiempo- dijo Jake con su voz sensual, agh que no ponga las cosas complicadas.

-Por favor, se un poco más maduro, estamos en un centro laboral. Además, pide cita antes de venir a hablar directamente con Rosalie o conmigo o con cualquier persona.

-Esperanza Howards me dijo que necesitabas ayuda.

-No te creo- gruñí.

El me miró y arqueó una ceja. Luego sonrió y empezó a sacudir levemente su cabeza. ¿Y a este perro que le parecía gracioso? Y eso de que metiera a Esperanza en esto me daba mal espina.

-Vamos, invítame a tu oficina, llama a tu hermanita si quieres pero deberíamos hablar de...- hizo una pausa.- Negocios.

-No quiero hacer ningún estúpido negocio contigo, no quiero saber de ti. No se como tienes el jodido descaro de venir luego de todo lo que me hiciste perro sin corazón, mal nacido.

-¡Alto ahí!- me dijo, aún seguíamos hablando en voz baja y nadie parecía sospechar nada, gracias a Dios.- Estamos hablando de trabajo, no mezclemos nada Isa.

-Mezclo lo que me da la gana. Y no me llames _Isa_- dije enfadada y melancólica ya que el me llamaba así cuando nos conocimos.

No quería seguir discutiendo porque pronto me pondría histérica y no quería hacerlo delante de los socios que habían venido por parte de _Victoria's Secret_ porque mi trabajo era mucho mejor que el idiota que tenía frente a mí.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré de reojo que era Rosalie con cara de enfado, la cosa se venía bastante intensa.

-Por favor, vayamos a mi oficina. Las cosas contigo Jacob, se hablan en privado.

Me quedé estática, como una estatua hasta que Rosalie me susurró en el oído _''quiero que estés tranquila, sé que es difícil porque aún no lo superas.''_ Esas palabras de Rose me tranquilizaron una pizca pero no fue suficiente porque cada vez mis ganas de saltar de un barranco eran más intensas.

Deseaba morir, no quería estar aquí. ¿Por qué me pasaron estas cosas? ¿Qué hice mal?

Llegamos a la oficina. Rosalie le dijo a su secretaria que nadie podía entrar y que no le pasara llamadas del todo. Esto si era serio.

Entramos a la oficina de mi hermana, los tres nos sentamos en un sofá que tenía Rose que era un regalo de mi padre cuando heredamos la revista aunque mi mamá trabajaba aún aquí y tenía su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dañar a mi hermana?- preguntó Rosalie sacando humo por las orejas, hasta parecía que se le iba a lanzar encima para darle sus buenos golpes.

-Rosalie, eso ya pasó.

-¿Lo estás tomando con tanta tranquilidad?- pregunté de golpe y llorando.- ¡Te odio maldito desgraciado!

-Bella, cálmate por favor, este perro no se va a ir sin su buena paliza- dijo cariñosamente Rose.

-No puedo. Sé que lo toma así porque me engañó y me usó para violarme, porque tú- dije señalando a Jacob.- ¡Tu me violaste!

-No te violé, Swan. Tu quisiste tener relaciones conmigo.

-¡Idiota mentiroso! Mi hermana quería llegar virgen al altar- gruñó Rosalie mientras le lanzaba un cojín que le dio en la cara a Jacob.

Yo ya no podía más, me puse de pie y empecé a llorar mientras le daba la espalda a las dos personas que estaban en el sillón. Ellos seguían discutiendo pero yo no los escuchaba, yo estaba recordando todo. Las veces que me hizo reír, las veces que pasamos juntos, ¡todo!

Mis piernas se hicieron una gelatina y empecé a caer al piso y todo se volvió negro, sentí una última lágrima caer y una voz masculina y femenina a la vez que decía _''¡Bella!'' _

__

No recordé nada más. Mis ojos se cerraron, vi un último rostro femenino con cabello rubio y no escuché nada. Me desconecté del mundo.

.

.

.

Una luz cegadora me despertó. Estaba aturdida.

Sabía que estaba en un hospital porque pude medio ver unas paredes blancas, cortinas blancas además que escuchaba un claro _pip, pip, pip _y había un olor tenue a... ¿medicinas? No lo sé pero sabía que estaba en el hospital.

Sacudí mis pestañas continuamente hasta que mi vista se aclaro. Recorrí la habitación y efectivamente me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, sola.

Vagos recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente: Jacob, pelea, un cojín volador, lágrimas y la revista. Eso era todo.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y entró una mujer pasada de 45 años vestida de blanco.

-Oh, hola. Veo que has despertado- me sonrió dulcemente.- Mi nombre es Beatriz y soy tu enfermera. ¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Bien. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Estoy sola?- pregunté.

-No, estás acompañada de tus padres y una chica rubia que dice ser tu hermana, ¿cierto?- yo asentí.- Bueno, ellos no te han dejado en paz, se nota que te quieren.

Sonreí pero sabía que no era una sonrisa verdadera y llena de felicidad.

-Has estado delirando. Diciendo cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué está mal? Tu hermana desea llevarte con una de las psicólogas del hospital.

-No, no. Yo estoy... bien, supongo.

Ella asintió y cambió el suero. Alissa era una mujer muy dulce, me recordaba tanto a mi mamá. Además que siempre había sido llena de vida.

Empezamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas. Ella tenía un hijo que estaba trabajando en Canadá y estaba cuidando a su sobrino por mientras que trabajaba en una cadena de empresas que era de sus padres y tenía 22 años. Como Rosalie.

Le conté cosas de mi vida. Esta mujer era muy noble y dulce.

Alguien llamó a la puerta a lo que contesté con un _pase_ y vi que era Jacob con un ramo de hermosas flores silvestres. Lo miré fijamente con rencor.

-Vete- escupí.

-Lo siento tanto, sé que por mi culpa estás aquí.

-Yo regreso en un rato, Bella- anunció Alissa saliendo.

-¡Pues vete! No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, largo violador.

-Bella, me estás lastimando. Yo te amo y te amé. No sé que me pasó. Tu eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi maldita vida. Perdóname.

-No- dije mientras empezaba a llorar.- No quiero.

-Se que cometí una gran estupidez y no me merezco tu perdón pero te ruego que me des una segunda oportunidad. ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Tengamos hijos! Por favor.

-Tu no te mereces mi perdón y dudo que lo vayas a tener pronto. Me lastimaste como no tienes idea, ha pasado un buen tiempo pero todavía me siento abatida. ¡Me arruinaste la vida! No tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de morirme cuando me abandonaste, cuando me violaste. ¡No sabes nada de lo que sufrí!

El solo se dejó caer al piso pegando su espalda a la pared y lloraba desconsoladamente cosa que no me daba pesar porque el no se compadeció de mí cuando yo estuve sufriendo, nunca lo hizo.

Mi papá entró de repente y vio tal escena y sacó a Jacob casi ahorcándolo. Las palabras no me salían de la boca, no podía decir nada.

-¡Te amo Bella!- escuché el grito de Jacob.

Las enfermeras empezaron a llegar y me inyectaron un calmante porque estaba histérica. Vi negro, no escuché nada ni sentí nada y mis ojos cerraron.

.

_Al final de un camino miré las siluetas de dos hombres. No podía reconocer quienes eran hasta que estuvieron más cerca de mí. Uno era Jacob y el otro era alguien desconocido pero sin duda era un dios griego. Me fui automáticamente con el hombre desconocido y miraba como Jake golpeaba las plantas, pateaba todo lo que tenía enfrente y gritaba histérico como si estuviera poseído. El hombre guapo me abrazó y me susurró en el oído algo que escuché a la perfección._

__-_Tranquila mi amor, estaremos bien. Ya se le pasará- ¡Dios mío! Que voz tan caliente. _

__.

Todo volvió negro de repente y el sueño dejó de reproducirse en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos de golpe y no vi a nadie.

Miré donde estaba. Otra vez la sala del hospital y escuché la puerta abrirse, juraba que era el hombre desconocido de mis sueños pero no era cierto, solo era mi padre. Si que tenía mal la mente.

Sonreí a mi padre y vi entrar a Rosalie.

-El perro te dejo esto- dijo Rose mientras me tendía una cajita roja pequeña. La abrí y había un anillo de compromiso.

Miré a las personas que me acompañaban y lancé la caja lejos. Negué con la cabeza mil veces y lloré pero no estaba histérica. Miré las flores que me había dado Jacob y también las lancé sin importarme lo bonitas que estaban.

Cada vez mi vida parecía novela, y una pesadilla, de la cual no podía salir y era un laberinto espantoso. Y cada vez me daba cuenta que estaba lejos, demasiado lejos de encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

**¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Bien, este fue el capítulo, muy trágico. Bien yo se que no debería hacerle esto a Bella pero al final tendrá una bonita vida. **

**Las quiero y las espero pronto por estos rumbos.**

**Sus favoritos, reviews, alertas me motivan a seguir con esta historia. **

**Gracias a todas las lectoras. De seguro hay lectoras fantasmas, igual a toditas les agradezco. UN BESOTE. **

**_-FireflyBelle. _**

**Até breve. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Probando, 1 2 3.. ¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta Melissa o Gabrielle o Belle (pueden llamarme como quieran) y también pueden matarme por distintas cosas: actualizar hasta ahorita, el como trato a Bella etc. Este capítulo lo haré más largo y... ¡HOY HAY DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN! ¿Felices? Sé que sí. También estaré publicando hoy mismo una nueva historia (que no es Dolce Tentazione porque le sigo haciendo unos cambios) en fin, las quiero mucho y disfruten. **

* * *

****Me deprimía horriblemente estar otro segundo más en este hospital y ni siquiera llevaba 24 horas, ¡ni eso!

Según lo que mi hermana me había dicho, Jacob había intentado entrar a verme pero mi padre siempre estaba como perro vigilando pues quería que yo permaneciera lejos de él.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? Te tengo una noticia que creo que te alegrará el día- dijo mi hermana mientras sonreía y la felicidad se le salía de los ojos.

-Haber, dime Rose.

-Me he estado sintiendo mal por lo tanto aproveche que estabas internada ahorita y me fui a hacer unos exámenes y me salió que estoy embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Mira el resultado!- chilló feliz, eso si me alegraba, sería tía.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en mi cara y leí continuamente lo que estaba ahí.

**_Prueba de embarazo:_**_Positivo._

**_Tiempo de gestación del feto: _**_6 semanas._

__Chillé un muy feliz felicidades mientras Rose me abrazaba, Dios ella debía de estar mucho más feliz que yo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Emmett?- el era su esposo, era una persona muy divertida.

-No, quiero esperar a mi primera ecografía, además que ya sabes que el y yo no estamos casados y no quiero que mi embarazo sea motivo para que piense que lo estoy amarrando a mí.

Yo asentí y nos pasamos toda la tarde charlando. Rosalie y yo eramos las únicas que sabíamos de esta nueva bendición, del nuevo miembro de la familia. Ella le diría a los demás cuando se hubiera realizado su ecografía que sería en dos semanas, cuando ella ya tuviera dos meses.

A las cinco y media de la tarde me dieron de alta, me sentía mucho mejor pero mi padre contrató a un doctor que estuviera llegando a casa para mis ataques de ansiedad.

Rosalie se mantuvo conmigo a cada momento, me preguntaba si quería algún calmante pero no me sentía con la necesidad de ser drogada.

.

A la mañana siguiente si me sentí ansiosa, mal, como cualquier cosa pero era algo que me estaría pasando. Rosalie y yo no iríamos a la revista hasta que yo estuviera en las condiciones adecuadas.

Pero esa noche Rose y Emmett salieron a una cena y me sentí sola así que me las ingenié para salir de casa con una de mis amigas, Cecilia.

Me vestí de mala gana, medio me maquillé y mi cabello medio lo arreglé. Estaba fatal, tenía unas ojeras espantosas pues no dormía nada pero no quería ser dominada por calmantes, no gracias.

Nos fuimos a un bar, me senté en la barra con Cecilia y pedimos un par de cervezas.

-Bueno, veo que solo me buscas para la borrachera- me dijo burlona Cecilia.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me estoy sintiendo! Se me han juntado miles de cosas, me siento muy mal, ayer salí del hospital por ataques de ansiedad me la pasé con muchos calmantes.

-Creo que necesitas un pasatiempo Bella, no pasar todo el día casa, universidad, trabajo y casa. ¿Sabes? Es malo tener ese tipo de ataques repentinos.

-Cecilia- suspiré.- Ya quisiera que fueran ataques de ansiedad por eso pero no es así, Jacob regresó a mi vida otra vez y el me pone... mal.

-¿Fue el?- dijo ella cambiando de colores.- Bella, no somos tan íntimas amigas pero de algo quiero que estés segura y es que siempre estaré para ti. El no puede estar en tu vida otra vez, no se lo permitas porque sé que hará insistencia, tengo experiencia.

-Pero es que ya no puedo más. Me pidió matrimonio, que tuviéramos hijos, ¡me pone loca!

-Y piensas que ahogarte en alcohol es la solución, ¿verdad?- me dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.- No te traerá nada bueno hacer esto, creo que son mejores los calmantes amiga.

-Mi vida no se puede basar en un mar de lágrimas, tengo que buscar una salida de todo esto y por el momento el alcohol será mi mejor amigo.

-Te admiro, el alcohol tu mejor amigo- dijo con ironía Cecilia.- Sé que es duro pero vamos Bella, de alguna u otra manera vas a salir de esto sin necesidad de andar borracha o drogada.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar al sermón de mi amiga su móvil empezó a sonar. Ella vió la pantalla y bufó, contestó.

-_¿Hola? Si ella habla. ¿Ahora? Ajá, haré lo posible. ¡Son las once y media, Brandy! Me alegra que lo sepas. Voy para allá y quiero que le hables a Héctor. No me interesa. Adiós. _

-¿Todo en orden?

-Debo irme, te llevo a tu casa- me dijo suspirando.

Yo no quería irme al encierro. No. Quería tomar aire fresco y emborracharme, olvidarme de los problemas. Sí, eso era lo que anhelaba.

-No Cecilia, le pediré a mi hermana que venga por mí- mentí. Pues claro que no lo haría.

-Bella, no puedo hacer esto de dejarte aquí, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte. Mueve el trasero hacía la salida, ahora- ordenó.

NO. NO. Yo no iba a permitirme esto, no quería más calmantes ya mi cuerpo no quería estar sedada, ya no lo soportaba.

-No, quiero quedarme un rato más- gruñí.

-No eres perro, Isabella, por lo tanto no es necesario gruñir. Ya muévete, pareces una niña sin querer irse de una fiesta, vámonos.

-¡Te prometo que llamaré a Rose, si quieres lo hago ahora mismo!- exclamé.

-Hazlo- me desafió.

Saqué mi móvil e hice la mueca de que llamaba a Rosalie, me sentía una loca pero no quería irme quería emborracharme.

-Dice que viene por mí en una hora- dije mientras colgaba.

-¿Estás segura? Es que no, es muy peligroso, anda salimos otro día.

-Por favor Cecilia, puedo cuidarme sola.

Ella asintió con desconfianza y nos despedimos. Sí, perdería posiblemente a mi amiga por mentirle pero necesitaba esto.

Pedí dos shots, quería olvidarme de todo esto lo más rápido posible y si lo hacía con alcohol todo estaría perfecto. Sentí el ardor en mi garganta, luego de siete shots, cuatro cervezas y cuatro vasos de vodka estaba más perdida que cualquier otra persona en África.

Me la pasé hablando con el mesero de cualquier cosa y nos reíamos juntos, yo sin sentido y él de mí, supongo. No estaba segura. Estaba muy borracha.

-¡La boba creyó que llamé a mi hermana! Llevo como ocho días aquí- me reí hasta más no poder.

-Llevas tres horas, son las dos y media de la mañana. El bar es 24 horas, ¡bienvenida otra vez!

-¡Ah! Quiero otro shot- chillé.

El mesero me lo sirvió y yo reí, me lo tomé de un solo trago y reí.

-Ay, necesito ir al baño- dije riendo.

Me levanté tambaleándome y riendo. Y empecé a medio caminar, no recuerdo muy bien el camino pero por fin llegué viendo todo borroso.

Me vi en el espejo y jadeé. ¡Madre santa! Si es que tenía cara de alcohólica anónima. Peor me valió, salí y el chico me esperaba con una cerveza.

-Mi turno terminó, me puedo quedar contigo. Y recuerda, mi nombre es Brad.

-¡Yey!- chillé.- Mira, yo sólo sé que seré tía.

-Brindo por eso- dijo.

Me reí porque no se como lo de ser tía me llegó a la mente, Brad se levantó para no se que cosa y me seguí tomando la cerveza hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me volteé para ver un rostro de ángel.

Cabello cobrizo, tez nivea, ojos profundos esmeraldas y rasgos tan sexys.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto. Ay madre santa, me mojé porque su voz era tan jodida moja bragas.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la pista me quité mis tacones y los puse en mi asiento y empezamos a bailar, me pegó a su cuerpo y bailamos.

El estaba borracho, yo más y la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas.

Luego me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacía afuera, el estacionamiento estaba repleto de gente al igual que adentro y me llevo a un auto que no me se ni el color ni nada de mi borrachera. Me metió en el asiento del copiloto y el al del piloto.

-Estás... borracho- le dije pues pensaba manejar así.

-Un carajo, no me interesa- y empezó a manejar como loco por las calles y a mi no me importaba, ambos empezamos a cantar como lunáticos. Llegamos a un hotel, yo me iba tambaleándo y el estaba sereno, mierda. Entramos a una habitación y me sirvió un tequila y el igual, me lo tomé de un trago.

-Dios- dije.

-¿Qué?- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

-Estoy borracha- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-¿Y? Yo igual, no veo el que ese sea un problema.

-Me vale un demonio- dije feliz.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y contesté aturdida.

__-¿Hola?

_-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, ¿me puedes decir dónde mierda estás?-_ me dijo muy furiosa Rose.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres?

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Son las tres de la mañana y no te has dignado en aparecer, te aplaudo por tu tontería. ¡Contéstame donde estás!_

-Es que no lo sé, en un hotel.

_-¿Cómo se llama?- _preguntó demasiado furiosa.

-Ah, me jodiste. No me fijé, estoy borracha.

_-No, no te he jodido. Cuando te vea si que te voy a joder Isabella. Y ya me di cuenta que estás borracha, ¿con quién estás? ¡Habla!_

__-Estoy con papá Pitufo- dije riendo.

_-Te voy a encontrar Isabella, verás que si- _dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Con qué soy papá Pitufo?- dijo el hombre con el que estaba.- Me llamo Edward, ¿y tú?

-Bella.

-Oh, bien, ¿por qué no bajamos por unas cervezas?- me preguntó.

Asentí. Bajamos al bar del hotel y nos tomamos unas cervezas pero sentí la mano de alguien a mis espaldas. Y su voz me asustó.

-¿Qué mierda haces con mi chica?- dijo Jacob.

-¡No!- murmuré. Esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez.

* * *

***Belle se esconde* ¡hola!, si ya se que me van a matar pero vean el lado bueno, Bella está con papá Pitufo xD lo siento es que hace poco vi Los Pitufos 2 otra vez y fue lo que vino a mi mente, jaja. **

**Gracias por leerme, en serio gracias. **

**Estaré subiendo nueva historia posiblemente hoy o el viernes, si, nueva historia *empieza a bailar como loca y luego para***

**¿Me van a matar? No, yo se que no porque me adoran, okno._.**

**Bueno miles de gracias. Dejen sus reviews, follows y favoritos, estos me motivan a seguir. **

**¡Un besote y nos leemos pronto! **

**Até Breve.**

* * *

_**Travesura en proceso.**_

* * *

***FireflyBelle.**


End file.
